Spock's Brain
| date = 2268 | stardate = 5431.4 | episode = 3x06 | production = 6149-61 | airdate = | written = | director = | novelization = Star Trek 8 }} "Spock's Brain" was the 62nd episode of Star Trek: The Original Series, and the sixth episode produced in the third and final season of TOS. Shown out of order, this episode was aired as the season premiere of the third season on 20 September 1968. Directed by , this episode was written by . A remastered version was released on . References Characters Episode characters :Clifford Brent (?) • Christine Chapel • Pavel Chekov • Bill Hadley • • James T. Kirk • Roger Lemli • Ryan Leslie • Luma • Leonard McCoy • Montgomery Scott • Spock • Hikaru Sulu • Nyota Uhura • [[unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel|unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel]] Novelization characters :Christine Chapel • Pavel Chekov • • James T. Kirk • Luma • Leonard McCoy • Montgomery Scott • Spock • Hikaru Sulu • Nyota Uhura Starships and vehicles :Eymorg starship • ( heavy cruiser) Locations Shipboard locations :bridge • sickbay Stars and systems :Sigma Draconis Planets and planetoids :Sigma Draconis III • Sigma Draconis IV • Sigma Draconis VI Earth Races and cultures :Human • Sigma Draconis VI native (Morg • Eymorg) • Vulcan States and organizations :Federation • Starfleet Lifeforms :animal • ape • humanoid • plant Anatomy :autonomic nervous system • blood • boil • brain (ganglion • medulla oblongata • speech center) • nerve • stomach • vocal cord Technology and weapons :biobed • communicator • computer • control bracelet • Controller • elevator • [[uSS Enterprise (NCC-1701) library computer|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) library computer]] • forge • • hand-held weapon • heating plant • ion drive • ion propulsion • magnetic lock • needle • neural stimulator • nuclear pile • pain band • phaser • phaser pistol • pistol • remote control • sensor • sledgehammer • sonic separator • spaceship • starship • tape • training device • transferal beam • tri-laser connector • transporter • tricorder • turbolift • type-2 phaser • viewscreen • water purifier Substances and energies :ice • ion • ion power • ion trail • nitrogen • oxygen • water Ranks and titles :captain • chief engineer • chief medical officer • commander • commanding officer • communications officer • doctor • ensign • Federation Starfleet ranks • Federation Starfleet ranks (2260s) • first officer • helmsman • lieutenant • lieutenant commander • manager • mistress • navigator • priestess • science officer • security • tactical officer Other references :alien • anatomy • atrophy • bread • captain's log • [[captain's log, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701), 2268|captain's log, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701), 2268]] • city • class M planet • clothing • communications • deaction shift • energy • • galaxy • glacial age • government • hour • industrial development • industrial scale • landing party • life support • lifeform • log entry • mile • matter • nation-state • orbit • physiology • planet • planetary classification • races and cultures • rank • Richter scale of culture • sapient life • ship's log • [[ship's log, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|ship's log, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)]] • space • splinter • standard interstellar symbols • star • star system • Starfleet uniform • Starfleet uniform (2265-2270) • starship design • stellar classification • surgery • technology • temperature • time • title • uniform • universe • volcano • Vulcan physiology • weapon Chronology ;1485 : Earth's technological and civilizational development in 1485 had an industrial scale rating of "B" and closely matched the development of the inhabitants of Sigma Draconis III in 2268. (episode) ;2030 : Earth's technological and civilizational development in 2030 had an industrial scale rating of "G" and closely matched the development of the inhabitants of Sigma Draconis IV in 2268. (episode) ;2268 : Enterprise encounters the Eymorg starship. (episode) ;24th century : By the 24th century, many Starfleet officers had come to believe the logs of this event were fabricated and had little-to-no basis in reality. ( ) Appendices Related media Adaptations classicEpisodes3.jpg|Novelization collected in The Classic Episodes 3. classicEpisodes.jpg|Novelization collected in The Classic Episodes. Video releases tos collector vhs.jpg|Collector's edition VHS release with "For the World is Hollow and I Have Touched the Sky". spock'sBrainVHS2.jpg|VHS cover. spock'sBrainVHS2b.jpg|VHS back cover. spock'sBrainVHS2l.jpg|VHS label. 3.2TOS-VHS.jpg|Overseas VHS release with "The Enterprise Incident" and "And the Children Shall Lead". 3.2TOS-VHSb.jpg|Overseas VHS release back cover. tOSseason3DVD.jpg|DVD release in ''TOS'' season 3. Images Episode images spocksbrainhd0110.jpg|Title card. kara eymorg.jpg|Kara. Kara (Eymorg).jpg|Kara. sigma Draconis class M worlds.jpg|Sigma Draconis's class M worlds. sigma Draconis system.jpg|Sigma Draconis. sigma Draconis VI.jpg|Sigma Draconis VI. luma.jpg|Luma. greatTeacher.jpg|Teacher. spocksbrain.jpg|McCoy operates. Adaptation images st8Ship.jpg|''Enterprise''. ent1701blish8corgi.jpg|''Enterprise''. ent1701blish8corgiNEW.jpg|''Enterprise''. crew blish2 corgi.jpg|The crew. ent1701VHScoll.jpg|The . crewVHScoll1.jpg|The crew. crewVHScoll2.jpg|The crew. crewVHS-UK.jpg|The crew. ent1701VHS-UK.jpg|The Enterprise. Connections Timeline | after2 = The Enterprise Incident | type3 = | series3 = anthology | name = Star Trek 8 | image = file:blish8.jpg | format3 = none | before3 = first story | after3 = The Enemy Within | prevpocket = Dreams of the Raven | nextpocket = How Much for Just the Planet? | voyages1 = TOS | adbefore1 = Dreams of the Raven | adafter1 = How Much for Just the Planet? | voyages2 = | adbefore2 = | adafter2 = }} External links * * category:tOS episodes category:tOS season 3